Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wind chime of the type in which a clapper piece, hung in pendular fashion, is swung by the wind into resonant tubes, thereby causing chiming sounds. In particular, the invention is directed to a type of clapper support piece which allows the vertical pendulum action length of the clapper to be adjustable.